ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake E Dangerously
Jake E Dangerously (Born 1980) is an e-wrestler with about 2 years of wrestling experience in three federations. Dangerously has previously worked for wXw, but since its closing, has moved on to work for both EUW and XHCW. Appearance Jake E Dangerously is your typical caucasian male. His body is littered with the scars he's earned over his pro-wrestling and MMA career. His hair is longer than average, almost shoulder length, though it's color constantly changes. His natural haircolor is a dark brown. He has dark blue eyes and a number of tattoos all over his body including a pair dedicated to his favorite childhood comic G.I. Joe. History Early life Not much is known about about Dangerously's early life. He grew up in a small city in a small province in Canada in the '80 and is proud of that fact. Other than the fact that both his parents are both still living and together, nothing is known of his family. While Jake E Dangerously grew up on prowrestling, he was a hockey player until his time at Mount Allison University when he discovered Mixed Martial Arts. It was while earning his Bachelor of Arts degree that Dangerously began training in Muay Thai Kickboxing and Brazillian Jiu Jitsu. It was while at a tournament to earn his fighters licence that he was first approached by promoters to become a prowrestler. wXw In February 2005, Dangerously signed with World Xtreme Wrestling with much fanfare. He was met almost immdiately by opposition from wXw legends Gigantor and Danger Liam. It was while feuding with the War Machine (Danger Liam and Gigantor) that Dangerously gained his fame after stealing Danger Liam's "Danger Zone" talk show, and buying Gigantor's Tag Team Championship belt from a pawn shop. The feud culminated at Unbroken 2005 on Pay Per View in a Full Metal Mayhem Elimination Chamber Match in which Dangerously won his first World Championship. From there Dangerously went on to form a the team of Dangerous Alliance with his body guard Caid "Widow Maker" Austin and their manager Riya. After Austin was injured Dangerously went on a crusade against extreme hardcore wrestling by creating his own Pure Wrestling championship, and establishing it as an official title in wXw after he unified it with the Ultraviolent Championship. From there Dangerously would go on to gain the World Title a second time and defend wXw from invading wrestlers looking to take over wXw until the federation finally closed it's doors in August 2006. XHCW In early March '07 Jake E Dangerously made his long awaited return to prowrestling in XHCW. After his first few opponents were unable to compete, he has started to make waves getting in the face of undefeated Television Champion Xander Chase. Over the continuing weeks Dangerously continued to provoke and defeat other XHCW superstars. At Clash of Champions he defeated Logan Flay, and would afterwards form an alliance with Flay and Nic Leonne. After XHCW went through a series of rough weeks which included the defaming and firing of XHCW "Enforcer" Hank James, Jake E Dangerously was giving a number one contenders match against Kris Destiny and on the May 21 edition of Genocide he defeated Franchise Killer and Xander Chase to become the new XHCW World Heavyweight Champion. EUW In hist short time in EUW Dangerously has already started to grab attention through his verbal attacks on several EUW superstars including EUW legend Trent Sickness. His first big singles win came on April 30, 2007 against Cameron Mann, and his verbal attacks have lead to a match against Trent Sickness on the May 7, 2007 edition of Monday Night Suicide. IIW In an attempt to follow in his mentor and trainer Zavier Alexander's footsteps Jake E Dangerously has recently signed on with Intense International Wrestling and made his Pay Per View debut at Make or Break in the match of the night against Hitman. Personal Info Dangerously is very guarded in his personal life. While in wXw he was known as a ladies man and romantically linked to many young ladies, he has since settled down and now has a current steady girlfriend, known only as Mercedes. The two met while training at the Youngblood Training Center under wrestling legend Zavier Alexander. While Mercedes is also trained as a professional wrestler, she currently makes her living as a fitness model. Wrestling Style Dangerously is what would be known today as a strong style wrestler. His hybrid style mixes his Muay Thai kickboxing and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu backgrounds with amateur wrestling giving him a strong submission game. Dangerously has also been involved in a few high profile brawls and is no stranger to blood loss. Trademark Maneuvers * Black Eye/Broken Dreams (shining wizard) * Sunday Mornings on Bourbon Street (3 rolling Russian Legs Sweeps) * Punjab Special (Inverted Indian Deathlock) * Something Perfect (Perfectplex) * rolling Guillotine Leg Drop * Shooting Star Press * Sunset flip into a Powerbomb off the ring apron * Dragon Suplex Finishers * Dangerousl Liaison—Inverted Cradle Shock * Dangerously Painful—Dragon Cradle Entrance Info (XHCW) "Choose the sword and you will join me. Choose the ball and you will join your mother in death. You do not understand my words but you must choose. Come boy, choose life or death." As the music hits the curtain flies open to reveal the one and only Jake E Dangerously. He pauses a moment to absorb the feelings from a hostile crowd before proceeding on his way to the ring. Dark lights illuminate the aisle and ring as Dangerously slides under the bottom rope into the ring. Sharon Sharealice: "Ladies and Gentlemen... Weighing in at 229 lbs... Standing 6'1"... He hails from the beautiful Greens of Freddy Beach, Canada... This is JAKE E DANGEROUSLY!" Entrance Music * "The End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage (wXw 1st, EUW 2nd, XHCW current) * "Tannhauser/Derive" by Refused (wXw 2nd) * "Liquid Sword Remix" by Gza ft. Ghostface Killah, Rza & Killa Priest (XHCW 1st) * "Diamonds From Sierra Leone" by Kanye West (EUW 1st) * "America's Most Hated" by Kevin Federline (EUW current) Career Accomplishments * wXw World Champion (x2) * wXw Intercontinental Champion * wXw Tag Team Champion (with Caid Austin) * wXw Ultravioltent Champion * wXw Pure Champion * wXw Face of the Year 2005 * XHCW World Champion Merchandise * Jake E Dangerously Action Figure * Jake E Dangerously T-Shirts * Jake E Dangerously Posters * Jake E Dangerously Dog Tags Trivia * One episode of Jake E Dangerously's "Danger Zone" involved wrestling legend Bobby "The Brain" Heenan * Dangerously was voted 2005 Face of the year in wXw by the fans. * After he won the Intercontinental Championship, Dangerously became the first man to become wXw Grand Slam Champion. Dangerously, Jake E